1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile device with a touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile communication devices become common belongings to people. For example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones and tablet computers are widespread in various applications. The smart phone with a touch screen is the most popular one among these mobile devices, because the smart phone has a compact size and various functions such as internet surfing, multimedia message transmitting, file sharing, document editing, photo shooting and paper reading. In addition, user may easily manipulate the smart phone via its touch screen.
In order to maintain high portability, most of the smart phones have palm-sized display panels served as user interfaces of digital information. The palm-sized display panels should be large enough for traditional applications such as phone dialing and text message typing. When users launch the phone dialing feature, touch screen of the smart phone may show a layout of a number pad. In another case, when users launch the text message typing feature, the touch screen of the smart phone may show a layout of a keyboard (such as a QWERTY keyboard layout or a specific mobile keyboard layout).
Digital household electronics are popular and widespread recently. Each of the household electronics has their own controller with a specific layout designed for its application. For example, the control panel for a television must include bottoms for increasing/decreasing volume, changing channels, switching input source (e.g., between AV-in or TV cable), etc. Most of the times, each controller can only manipulate a specific device. In addition, the specific layout of the controller is usually not suitable for controlling other household electronics (e.g., an air-conditioner, a game box, or a household lamination system). As a result, there exists a need for a universal and highly-integrated controller for multiple kinds of electronic devices, instead of having individual controllers for different devices.